Fluid contaminants, particularly contaminants in water, may include various elements and compositions such as heavy metals (e.g., lead), microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, viruses), acids (e.g., humic acids), or any contaminants listed in NSF/ANSI Standard No. 53. As used herein, the terms “microorganism”, “microbiological organisms”, “microbial agent”, and “pathogen” are used interchangeably. These terms, as used herein, refer to various types of microorganisms that can be characterized as bacteria, viruses, parasites, protozoa, and germs. In a variety of circumstances, these contaminants, as set forth above, must be removed before the water can be used. For example, in many medical applications and in the manufacture of certain electronic components, extremely pure water is required. As a more common example, any harmful contaminants must be removed from the water before it is potable, i.e., fit to consume. While filtering is conducted in some industrial/municipal water treatment systems, these filters may not be suitable for and/or achieve the removal performance suitable or required for use in consumer-friendly water filtering applications, e.g. household and personal use filter applications, and/or to produce potable water. As a result, there is a continual need for filters with improved removal capability of contaminants.